


Potius Sero Quam Numquam

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Five Reasons Why They Never Got Together [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>better late then never (latin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potius Sero Quam Numquam

It was stupid, that after all the risks they took every day, a car accident was the possible end of two of the SGC's finest. Daniel would have laughed at the dark irony of it, had it not been happening to him…and Jack. Oh God, Jack.

The drunk driver had sped into the intersection just as they'd entered it, slamming into Jack's side of the cab at speeds Daniel didn't want to think about, and the force had pushed the truck cab-first into a tree. Daniel didn't think he was too injured, though he wasn't exactly sure where his legs were, but Jack was another story. Only years of combat experience allowed Daniel to ignore the blood and twisted metal and focus on Jack's face. It was set, but there was pain in his eyes. "Hey," Daniel said softly, surprised at how rough his voice sounded.

"Hey," Jack replied, voice breathy. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Daniel said. "You?" Jack gave him a dirty look and Daniel sighed. "I can't reach my cell." Something in the remains of the truck's front shifted, and Jack cried out. "Jack?" Daniel asked, afraid; Jack must have been in a lot of pain if he was responding to it.

"I'm not fine," Jack ground out, head falling back against the seat.

Daniel worriedly reached for his arm. "Stay with me, Jack," he said, shaking it. Jack's smiled wanly, eyes fluttering open.

"Not this time, Danny," Jack said, gritting his teeth. "I doubt anything short of a sarcophagus would put me back together."

"Don't talk like that," Daniel said, but he knew Jack wouldn't unless he was certain. He refused to cry. "Help will be here soon and…"

"You'll make sure you're out first," Jack interrupted. "Daniel, there's something I have to tell you…before I…" Daniel decided it was best to let Jack talk, squeezing the other man's hand. "God, I don't know how to say this, that's why I never told you before…I love you, Daniel Jackson, have for years."

Daniel gaped but Jack went on, eager to finish once he'd started. "I couldn't find a way to tell you. Fercryin'outloud, you couldn't return my feelings; there was no point. It's not like I was in the kind of situation were I could go out on a limb."

"Of course it would happen like this between us," Daniel said, and Jack turned his head to look at him. "I love you, too, more than anything, and I only find out I could have had you all along when I'm about to lose you. Figures."

"Oh, Danny," Jack said, before trailing off into pained gasps. "Take care of yourself," he said, barely audible, eyes closing. "I love you, Daniel." His head drooped, and the fingers curled in Daniel's relaxed. Daniel didn't have to shift his fingers to check Jack's pulse; he knew what he'd find. There were sirens in the distance, but Daniel barely heard them, eyes unseeing as tears poured down his face.


End file.
